Death, Reunion, Love
by EternalFlame2
Summary: This is Kimberly's thoughts about coming home to a ranger funeral, and how her and Tommy get back together. R&R but be kind. Its my first fic so it may suck.


Summary: Kimberly comes back after 3 years for a funeral for her best friend Trini. She is scared to see the others and tries to stay away from them, but they catch up to her. It's a reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Power Rangers are characters/places owned by Saban.  
  
I'm home. It's been 3 years and Angel Grove has only changed slightly because my best friend is dead. Why didn't she tell me that she had Leukemia? I thought that friends could tell each other everything, but then I did not get a chance to tell her why I sent the letter. I must not think of that now though.  
  
I walk up to the coffin and see her lifeless body lying there. It doesn't even look like Trini. She looks so much like a wax figure and it kills me to see her like this. She is dressed in her Ranger color. It was the yellow dress she had on when she came down to see me compete in Pan Globals. Her communicator is on her left wrist. When I see this it brings back a lot of memories.  
  
A single tear slides down my cheek as I quickly brush it away and say out loud, but quietly, "Good bye Trini. You will never be forgotten. Thanks for being such a great friend." With that, I go over to the Kwan's and give them my regards. They thank me for coming and I just think, "How could I not?" Quickly I make my way to the back row of chairs, dead center so I would not be seen when the others get there.  
  
About 15 minutes later I see more and more people stroll in the funeral parlor. I see a lot of familiar faces, but they do not recognize me. Have I changed that much? Just then I see my teammates and best friends arrive. They all have fresh tears in there eyes as they walk over to the coffin. I slouch down in my chair more. I do not want to deal with them today, not because I am mad at them, but because I am scared. 3 years is such a long time to be away.  
  
Then, they take their seats, in the front row naturally. I hear them talking.  
  
"Why didn't she tell us she was sick?" Zack asks.  
  
"Maybe she did not want us to be sorry for her." Jason replies.  
  
"Do you think anyone knew?" Aisha asks the entire group.  
  
"One person might have." Billy says. "You all know who that would have been." Tommy nods his head and says, "Kimberly. But I don't even see her here. So she mustn't have known." He scans the crowd, looking right past me. I'm glad.  
  
At the Cemetery I stayed towards the back, listening to everyone talk about Trini, and wanting to get this over with. It's so hard and I feel so out of place. The ceremony is over, finally. I make my way back to the car, quickly of course, but am stopped by a familiar voice. I stop dead in my tracks and cringe a bit.  
  
"Kimberly? Is that really you?" Tommy asks, as he stands right behind me. I slowly turn around. Tears are still stinging my eyes.  
  
"Hey Tommy." His deep brown eyes pierce mine as he asks nervously, "Welcome home. When did you get here?"  
  
"Just today. I leave in 2 days though." Why am I so nervous? Its only Tommy! Just then all of my old friends come over and start giving me hugs.  
  
"Kim! Welcome home I have missed you so much!" Aisha squeals and hugs me.  
  
"Congrats on your metal!" Billy says.  
  
"Nawh Bill, that's a GOLD metal for our little Kimmy!" Zack states.  
  
"Welcome home sis, we missed ya!" Jason says and grabs me into a hug.  
  
"Great to see you again Kimberly." Rocky tells me.  
  
"We have really missed you these past few years." Adam says.  
  
"It's been way to long Kim." Kat tells me with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it has been a long time no see type of thing guys." I tell them.  
  
We all go to the youth center and start talking about old times. For the first time in about 3 years I feel safe and home. I have missed all of this so much, and I have missed Tommy. I left it for a stupid competition, for my stupid dream, and now that I have it, I am paying for it. While sitting at the usual table I realize that I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to Florida, and yet I have to.  
  
My flight comes too quickly as Tommy comes to see me off. "Thank you Tommy, for coming to see me off."  
  
"Kim, I had to come to see you off."  
  
At this moment I am silently kicking myself for writing the letter. I realize how much Tommy meant to me, and how much I still loved him. Then I say the only thing that comes to my mind. "I'm sorry Tommy." Shocked Tommy looks at me and says, "For what?"  
  
I sigh and say, "For sending you the letter. It was the stupidest thing I ever did." For a moment I see sadness pain across Tommy's face as he says, "It hurt Kim. I'm not going to lie to you, but I just wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy."  
  
I look him dead in the eyes and tell him the truth. This is something I have wanted him to know for 3 years. "Tommy, I haven't been happy since I broke up with you. I love you. I always have loved you. I just was scared of losing you."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Katherine. I thought that you 2 were going to be into each other because she really liked you and I just didn't want to stand in your way. I wanted you to be happy."  
  
"But I was happy. I never had the desire to date Kat, Kimberly. You have been all I could think about ever since you left, and even after you sent me the letter. I loved you since the day I saw you, and just having you home I realize how much I still love you. You have been the only one for me."  
  
And then we kissed. I never felt more safe in my life. Our relationship started up again, and I left Angel Grove smiling, for the first time in my life. No, I am not quitting gymnastics, but I am going to be coming home every chance I get. This place is my home. This place is my life. And for the first time in years, I am completely happy with my life. The end. 


End file.
